


Gays on the Court

by transboyhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, gay shit, i am not good at writing so this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyhinata/pseuds/transboyhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't supposed to happen on the volleyball floor, but it's hot in public, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays on the Court

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes you throb if you know what i'm saying. ;^)
> 
> please tell me what you think by leaving a comment or something..eh.

"Iwaizumi, pass the ball!" Oikawa motions at his boyfriend, his eyebrows raised into an arch with his hands held above his head. His shirt was raised above his v-line, which Iwaizumi enjoyed to kiss at in his free time. Iwaizumi spikes it instead of tossing with a cunning smirk plastered on his face, "How about you pull down your shirt. I was just about to start drooling,". Oikawa smacks the back of his head, "Mm, you smartass." 

Oikawa takes his lovers' hand and pulls it down to the bulge in his skin tight shorts. "How could I not notice you staring at me? The way you would bite your lip, and they way you would pull on the bottom of your shirt to cover the monster coming out down there~." 

Iwaizumi flinches as his fingertips touch Oikawa's growing bulge, making his cheeks flush with crimson. "O-oikawa..not out here on the floor, someone might come in here, we ca-,". Oikawa's lips cut his words off, letting his hands travel down the front of his shorts, and flicking at the elastic waistband of his boyfriend's briefs. "Oh, my. Does my baby boy have an erection?" 

"N-no! Don't go d-down my sh--!" Iwaizumi yelps in pleasure when Oikawa yanks down his shorts and briefs all together, and gets down on his knees to plant faint kisses on Iwaizumi's foreskin, holding his boyfriend's hips in place to make sure he doesn't squirm too much. 

"It's okay, babe. Calm down. We've done this many times, it's okay." Oikawa's fingertips wrap around the base of Iwaizumi's cock, looking up at him and placing his saliva-covered, faded red, plump lips around the tip of his cock. Iwaizumi's hips automatically plunge forward, thrusting more of his dick into Oikawa's mouth than before, causing his eyes to roll in pleasure, wrapping his fingers in the waves of Oikawa's hair. "M-mmhn! Don't..d-don't~!" Oikawa knows just what he's saying "don't" to. Oikawa pulls his lips away from the erected, red cock, and winks at his boyfriend that has his hand cupped over his mouth, biting into the skin of his pointer finger.

"Now, Iwaizumi.." Oikawa says as his tongue flicks at his boyfriend's foreskin, making Iwaizumi's head shoot back; a groan escaping from the top of his throat. "It's okay, baby boy. Now, I'm going to be forceful with you. Get ready~."

Oikawa wraps his hand around Iwaizumi's length, deep-throating him until he begins to gag. Iwaizumi's precum spurts out onto the brunette's tongue, gripping his hair even more. "I-I...I think I'm gonna-!" Oikawa pulls his mouth away and brings Iwaizumi's hand down to his own cock. "Iwaizumi, finish on my face." Oikawa's head snaps down to see his boyfriend on the ground with a grin. 

"Are..Are you sure?" Iwaizumi, unwrapping his fingers from Oikawa's hair. Oikawa kisses the tip of Iwaizumi's dick. "Do it. Now." 

Iwaizumi wraps his fingers around his own length, yanking harshly at the meat his boyfriend loves entirely too much. His vision seems to become foggy and he is looking down at Oikawa. Oikawa has his mouth open to a certain degree, making it easier for his boyfriend to release it into his mouth. 

"I-i'm cum-cumming~!!' Iwaizumi releases his hot, liquidy cum onto his boyfriend's face, moaning with pure pleasure. His breathing becomes heavier than before, and his vision eases back to his original sight. 

He didn't realize this, but Oikawa was jacking himself off by watching his partner get off as well. 

Oikawa released onto the gym floor, moaning out his lovers' name with his fingers grasping into Iwaizumi's hips. "Mm, baby boy, thank you..~" He licks at the bottom of his lip, and lays back onto the floor after pulling up him and his boyfriend's shorts, patting the floor down next to him. 

Iwaizumi collapses down onto his knees, wiping his load of of Oikawa's face. "What are we going to do about the..you know..on the floor?" Oikawa laughs, giving his boyfriend a sloppy kiss on his lips. "The janitors can clean it up or the other teammates can. I know that Kenma likes to clean up Kuroo's, so he can do it." 

"..Kenma does? Well, I can't say much..I love yours, but didn't get any..hmm." 

"You'll get some later tonight, don't worry. I'll make sure of it, Iwaizumi. It's going to be good. You just wait." Iwaizumi punches Oikawa's shoulder, fakely scolding him. 

"That's gay! ... I'm ready for it."


End file.
